The Reign of Rainstar
by Rainstar of ShadowClan
Summary: *Old* One day, during a battle, Rainstar's sister vanishes mysteriously. Is she still alive? And can Rainstar achieve her life long goal of becoming the leader of her Clan? Please R&R, rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

**WARNING: The story you are about to read is old and horrific. Proceed with caution, and know that I can do much better now. **

**Finally! Yay, a new story. Well, this one is going to be about Rainstar, my kitty. Now since Rainstar is from ShadowClan, the main Clan of this story will be ShadowClan! So enjoy! ^-^**

**~Prologue below allegiances**

Allegiances 

ShadowClan

**I could use a little help with creating cats. So feel free to add cats as your review. I still want to hear what you have to say about the story though. I will fill in your cats if there's still space available as their position as soon as possible. A few last things, try not to reuse names, or appearances, or anything like that. If a space is not available, I will let you know. Good luck! **

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Rank (Deputy, medicine cat, warrior, apprentice, etc):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Kin:**

**Extra info: **

**Update: Thanks for your help! ^-^ I now have plenty of cats and I'm no longer accepting any more. Thanks again! XD**

Leader: Honeystar: A golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Deputy: Mousereed: A long furred black she-cat with deep blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Moonshine: A gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Tigerpaw: Brown tabby with amber eyes and a torn right ear.

Warriors:

Hawksky: Silver she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes.

Apprentice: Kestrelpaw

Autumnflare: Redish brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Lightningfang: Large golden tabby with black stripes and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Cloudpaw

Spiderfoot: Dark gray she-cat with black flecks and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Featherpaw

Sparrow-wing: Slightly bluish gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Berryfrost: Gray tom with black paws and icy blue eyes.

Songshadow: Golden she-cat with black stripes and amber eyes.

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Flickerfoot: A orange and white tom with bright ginger markings on his right-front paw and green eyes.

Canaryflight: A ginger she-cat with dark brown splashes and yellow eyes.

Breezeflower: A velvety black she-cat with warm dark blue eyes.

Apprentice: Quailpaw

Queens:

Frostfur: A white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

(Kit (s): Rainpaw and Thistlepaw)

Heathersplash: Dusty ginger she-cat with green eyes.

(Kit (s): Stormkit, Crowkit, Dark-kit.)

Nightcloud: Sleek black she-cat with blue eyes.

(Kit (s): Amberkit and Flamekit).

Apprentices:

Rainpaw: A bluish gray she-cat with bright blue eyes and silver stripes.

Thistlepaw: A light brown green-eyed tom with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip.

Cloudpaw: A white tom with blue eyes.

Kestrelpaw: Lithe gray she-cat with black spots and green eyes.

Wolfpaw: Lithe gray she-cat with black spots and green eyes.

Featherpaw: Brown with large black paws, black ears, and blue eyes.

Quailpaw: Brown with large black paws, black ears, and blue eyes.

Kits:

Crowkit: Smoky black tom with blue eyes.

Stormkit: Small gray tom with amber eyes.

Dark-kit: Pitch black she-cat with amber eyes.

Amberkit: A calico she-cat with orange spots that glow under the sun's rays. She has green eyes and a fluffy tail.

Flamekit: Dark ginger tom with dark blue eyes.

Elders:

Badgerfang: Black and white tom with green eyes.

Cedarwhisker: Dark brown tom with green eyes and no front left paw.

Mallowfur: White with black paws, a long snake like tail, and golden eyes.

Prologue

"RiverClan, attack!" A battle cry sounded just outside the camp.

"Quick, kits, get inside the nursery now!" Frostfur demanded.

Rainkit and the other kits scurried back inside the nursery as the enemy cats starting streaming out from the entrance of the camp.

"Okay, is everyone here?" Frostfur gazed at the kits before her. "Oh my, Ravenkit is missing!"

Rainkit stared wide-eyed in shock as Frostfur left the nursery calling, "Ravenkit! Ravenkit! Where are you?"

She started to follow her automatically, but Thistlekit, her brother, held her back.

"Your sister will be all right, Rainkit," he assured her.

"She didn't come," Rainkit mewed. "Why didn't she come?"

"I'm sure she didn't hear Mom," Thistlekit stated. "And I don't think those warriors will hurt her, she's just a kit like us."

"It-it's possible," stammered Rainkit, worried. She looked out at the clearing, now covered in clawing, hissing cats. "It's so brutal. I don't think they would even notice. I'm going out to find her." She padded towards the entrance, but was once again held back by her brother.

"Mom is taking care of it. She'll find her," he told her.

"No!" she cried and dashed out, not caring about the danger. She inspected the clearing, but she couldn't see her sister. She noticed a large dark brown tom race out of the camp. He was barely hurt, and she saw that something was dangling from his jaws.

_He stole fresh kill, _she thought. _How dare he!_

Suddenly she saw a light gray tom running about two tail lengths away, eyes locked on her. She gasped and jumped in the air, her paws skimming his back as he ran by. As soon as she landed she was off towards the nursery, dashing as fast as she could go. She got inside safely, panting.

"You're alive!" Thistlekit exclaimed. "Thank StarClan!"

Just then the light gray tom appeared at the entrance, grinning menacingly. He took one step forward and was knocked over by Frostfur. The white she-cat ripped at his belly, leaving long red gashes. She finished him off by slamming her paw to his head, which left him unconscious.

Frostfur winked at the kits and then dragged the enemy away from them with her teeth in his fur.

"She's unbeatable!" cheered Thistlekit, grinning happily.

Rainkit sighed. "I couldn't find her," she whispered.

"Oh," her brother stopped cheering and slumped his shoulders in disappointment. "I hope she's okay."

"She'd better be okay," Rainkit mewed.

"Yeah," Thistlekit agreed.

Frostfur came back into the nursery. "Well, now that he's taken care of, I have some news for you kits. Ravenkit is still missing and is nowhere to be found. Once the battle is over I'll ask Honeystar to question the Clan if they saw her."

"Okay," Rainkit muttered. She looked back out at the clearing to see that they were winning. Most of the RiverClan warriors had already left, and the others were fighting a hopeless battle. Ravenkit was still nowhere to be seen.

"Retreat!" cried the RiverClan leader. The remaining enemy warriors left the camp, bleeding and bruised.  
"We won!" Thistlekit started to cheer again. "ShadowClan rules!"

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered.

Rainkit and the other kits left the nursery and back out into the clearing. Rainkit padded forward and stepped in something warm and sticky. She looked down and saw that she was standing in a puddle of blood. "Ew!" she cried and jumped out of it and ran towards her mother. She nuzzled her.

"Don't worry," Frostfur soothed. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

"It's just gross," Rainkit explained to her mother.

Frostfur laughed playfully. "You'll get used to it, dear."

Rainkit sighed loudly. "I guess," she muttered.

She recalled the tom she had seen. _Why would someone bother to steal fresh kill? _She wondered. _It's so odd. _

**So yeah. That's the prologue. Please R&R. (Rainkit and Ravenkit! ^-^)**


	2. Learning to Hunt

**Yay! Thanks for your help. I now have enough cats to move forward with the next chapter. **

Early morning light shone into her den. Rainpaw opened her eyes and got up, then left the apprentices' den. It was her first day of training, but she wasn't that excited. Ever since her sister disappeared, she had been depressed and bored with almost everything. Ravenkit had been the light of her life, always there for her. She had kept her going, often entertaining her and just hanging out together. They would often roll moss balls back and forth, or pounce on leaves or each other. They even went exploring out in the forest together one day, although when they got back Frostfur wasn't very happy about it. But the fun was worth it. She was such a wonderful sister to her, while Thistlepaw was always acting motherly. She sighed. Why did she have to leave? Maybe she went out to explore again, but then again, knowing Ravenkit, she would've taken her with her. And she wouldn't have been gone for so long. But maybe it wasn't on her own will…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts for now and padded to the warriors' den. She decided she might as well call her mentor, Autumnflare, awake so she could start her training early to occupy herself.

"Autumnflare, wake up. I'm ready for training," she whispered.

"Shut up and go away, I don't want to hear it," Autumnflare spat, tossing and turning in her moss bed.

"Can you please train me?" Rainpaw asked, her head cocked to one side.

Autumnflare got up quickly. "Leave now or-"

When she saw whom she was talking to, she stopped. "I'm too pretty for this," she stated in an emotionless tone.

"Um, yeah. Can we go train now?" Rainpaw mewed awkwardly.

"Why so early?" she asked her.

"Because…well…I thought it would be a good time," Rainpaw admitted.

"Well it's not. You're going to have to wait." With that Autumnflare laid back down and fell asleep.

Rainpaw blinked in confusion and padded over to the fresh kill pile.

_Might as well get something to eat, _she thought and grabbed a sparrow. She picked at it a bit, not feeling very hungry anymore. Then she sat in a patch of sunlight and groomed herself until Autumnflare finally showed up.

"Hey," Rainpaw greeted. "Can we start training now?" Autumnflare had sat down next to her and was grooming as well.

"Hold on, I just found a dirty spot." She started to lick furiously in one spot, occasionally stopping to bite and pull at the fur in that area.

When she was done she inspected herself and then muttered, "I am so beautiful," before finally padding out the entrance.

Rainpaw caught up to her and matched her pace. "So what am I going to learn today?" she inquired.

"Today I will teach you the basics of hunting," Autumnflare replied.

"Okay," said Rainpaw. "Where do I start?"

Autumnflare stopped moving and turned to look at her. Rainpaw copied her and stopped and turned as well.

"First, why not you show me how to pounce?" She suggested.

"I'll try," she muttered. "But perhaps a demonstration?"

"Why do I have to do all the work?" Autumnflare wondered out loud and pressed herself low to the ground. Then she crept forward slowly and quietly, her haunches wiggling back and forth. She got back up and nodded at her. "Then you pounce."

"I'll give it a shot," Rainpaw announced and pressed herself down on the ground. Her haunches, however, were a little too high, and as she crept forward, she was quite loud. Then she wiggled her haunches and pounced.

"You were too loud, your haunches were too high, and overall, you were clumsy," Autumnflare pointed out.

"Well, it was my first time actually really trying," Rainpaw mewed.

"Whatever," she muttered. "Now I guess you should try again."

So they practiced for a while until she got it well enough, then they finally went out in search of prey.

"Sniff the air, what do you smell?" Autumnflare asked.

Rainpaw lifted her nose to the air and sniffed.

"Mouse."

"All right then," she meowed. "Now go find it and catch it using the pounce technique."

So Rainpaw gazed around and spotted a brown mouse nibbling on a nut. She crouched low and crept forward, stopped, wiggled her haunches, and pounced. She landed on her target and delivered the killing bite. She picked up her prey and brought it back to Autumnflare.

"Not bad," she observed. "Now what do you smell?"

"Nothing."

"Well let's keep moving then." Rainpaw carried her mouse and started to follow her mentor.

She stopped. "Bury it."

"The mouse?" asked Rainpaw.

"Yes, the mouse. Bury it," she repeated.

Rainpaw then dropped the mouse and started to dig. "Aren't you going to help?"

"No, this is your lesson. Besides, I'd get dirt in my claws."

She rolled her eyes and continued to dig. When the hole was finished, she grasped the mouse, placed in inside, and kicked the dirt over it. Afterwards, they went out in search of more prey.

When they returned to camp, Rainpaw had caught two voles as well. They dropped their prey in the fresh kill pile and went their separate ways. Autumnflare headed to the warriors' den, while Rainpaw padded to a patch of sunlight and laid down again.

Suddenly Thistlepaw and Songshadow padded out from the apprentices' den. Thistlepaw looked at her as they went by with a questioning look on his face.

"I already went training!" She retorted, knowing exactly what he meant.

He shrugged and followed Songshadow out the camp.

She sighed and stayed in the sunlight, enjoying its warmth.

_Will my sister ever come back? _She wondered.


	3. Battle Training

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. Well anyway, here's another chapter.**

"Rainpaw wake up, it's time for training," a voice whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" Rainpaw muttered and opened her eyes. She expected to see her mentor, but instead she saw Cloudpaw staring at her.

"Why are you here?" she asked, getting up and stretching.

"We're battle training together today," he informed her.

"Oh," she meowed and followed him out of the den and into the clearing where Lightningfang and Autumnflare were waiting.

"Are we ready now?" Lightningfang asked impatiently.

"Yes," Rainpaw announced. They padded out into the forest and to the training hollow.

When they got there, Rainpaw and Autumnflare took one side of the hollow while Cloudpaw and Lightningfang took the other side.

"Okay, here's how it works. Since this is your first battle-training lesson, I'll teach you a few moves and tactics, and then you try them out by battling Cloudpaw, who was also taught some moves," Autumnflare explained. "Does that make sense?"

Rainpaw nodded.

"Although I'm going to get dirty," Autumnflare muttered. "I can't believe I have to do this."

"Uh, yeah. Can we start?" Rainpaw inquired anxiously.

"One last thing, you must keep your claws unsheathed the whole time," Autumnflare added. "No serious injuries."

"Okay."

"Well then, here's a nice move you should learn. It's rather simple. Just aim, leap onto your opponent's back, hold on with your claws, which you shouldn't do while training, and bite down hard. Easy enough, right?"

"Yeah."

"All right, try it on me then," she instructed.

Rainpaw charged at Autumnflare and leaped into the air. She landed on her shoulders and bit down into her back. Then herself off with her hind legs and landed back on the ground.

"Good, but because you couldn't sink your claws in, I let you do that. Now here's another one. Dash up to your opponent, slide under them, and scrape your claws down their belly before they try and crush you. It's a little risky, but the effect often pays off. Remember, no claws while training."

"I know, I know," Rainpaw muttered. "Can I try it?"

"Sure."

So Rainpaw once again charged over to her mentor and got under her, but was instantly crushed. Once the weight lifted, she got up, gasping for breath.

"You have to be a little faster than that," Autumnflare meowed.

Rainpaw tried again and ran over to her and slid under, hitting her belly with her paw as she went by. When she got back on her paws she saw Autumnflare nodding in approval.

"Much better," she declared. "But now my belly is all dirty."

Rainpaw sighed.

"Well I have one more move to teach you. This is a frequently used one and is very important. Here it goes, when your opponent has you pinned down on your back and is ready to scratch your belly, simply put your energy into your back legs and kick. Take advantage of the moment and get back on your paws. Now let's see you try it. I'll take you off your feet and get on you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Rainpaw answered.

Autumnflare dashed into her and knocked her over. Then she got on her and reared back to swipe at her belly, claws sheathed of course. Rainpaw kicked her off and watched her hit the dirt nearby.

Her mentor headed back over to her. "Nice, but now I'm covered in dirt!"

Rainpaw sighed again.

"Anyway, you're almost ready to battle Cloudpaw. But first, I have some tips for you. Always be light on your paws and be prepared for anything. Remember the moves I just taught you and most of all, remember not to use your claws."

_How many times does she have to tell me not to do that? _She wondered.

"Good luck," Autumnflare mewed. "I'll go make sure the others are ready."

Autumnflare padded off to the other side of the clearing and came back with Lightningfang and Cloudpaw. Cloudpaw and Rainpaw took their places in the center of the hollow, facing each other, while their mentors stood not far behind them.

"You know what to do," Autumnflare encouraged her.

"Get out there and show that apprentice what you're made of," Lightningfang told Cloudpaw.

"Ready?" Autumnflare asked.

"Yes," replied Rainpaw and Cloudpaw.

"Go!" She called. Rainpaw started the fight by charging at her opponent. Cloudpaw stood his ground. When she got closer, he jumped out of the way and landed next to her. In a flash he had stuck out a paw and smacked her hard right in the face.

Rainpaw retaliated by jumping behind him and biting his tail. Cloudpaw shrieked and flicked his tail, but she didn't let go. Instead, she bit down harder.

"Come on! Show some skill!" Lightningfang yowled.

Cloudpaw shook his tail around some more and then stopped, enduring the pain. Then he shot out his back leg, kicking her in the chest, knocking the air out of her and sending her flying into the dirt.

For a few moments Rainpaw lied in the dirt, face down, while Cloudpaw stalked over to her slowly, worry clouding his eyes.

Then she groaned and managed to get back on her paws. She stood there, breathing roughly, until Cloudpaw charged into her and knocked her over. She recalled the move Autumnflare had taught her and kicked him off. It was a weak kick though and Cloudpaw landed within striking distance. He lashed out a paw and smacked her hard the head and before she could react, he lashed out another paw and hit her on the nose. She growled in rage as he jumped away when she attempted to hit him.

"You think you're so great?" she snarled and dashed over to him and slid under, smacking his belly. She got back on her paws quickly and smacked him across the face. Then she leaped onto his back and bit down hard on the back of his neck. She tasted blood and immediately let go. Cloudpaw yowled and rolled over, flattening her. She fell off his back when he got back on his feet. She stayed on the ground, panting, while Cloudpaw stood nearby, also panting.

"All right, that's enough for now," Autumnflare announced. "Let's go back to camp."

As they padded back, Rainpaw thought about her sister again. She really wanted her back. Why did she have to leave? Suddenly, for some reason she recalled having seen a dark brown tom carrying a black piece of fresh kill. Or was it fresh kill? She couldn't remember ever seeing black pieces of fresh kill. _Wait a moment, _she thought. _Ravenkit is black! _

** So yeah. Kind of a cliffhanger, I guess. Anyway, I know that was kind of short, so I hope the next chapter will be longer. XD**


	4. Snowpaw

**Wow, it's been a while. Well, without further ado, here's the next chapter. :D **

Rainpaw stood back at the camp, unsure of what to do. If the fresh kill was black, and Ravenkit was black, then it could be her. But what if it wasn't? She needed to know more, but how could she possibly find information on that? Shaking her head in confusion, she decided to lay off for now and padded over to the fresh kill pile.

She picked out a frog, noticing that the pile was a little small, and settled down to eat. She bit off its head and was chewing contently when Heathersplash came out of her den, sulking and talking loudly about something.

Rainpaw cocked her head, staring as Heathersplash made her way into Honeystar's den. She was sure she shouldn't interfere, so she stayed put and continued to eat. Soon Heathersplash came back out with Honeystar, who padded over to the deputy and started discussing something with her while Heathersplash trailed behind her, looking both furious and worried at the same time. Rainpaw finished her frog and started to groom herself, keeping one eye on the commotion.

Soon, the deputy padded into the warriors' den and came out with the three warriors: Berryfrost, Sparrow-wing, and Songshadow. With a nod to Honeystar they quickly headed out of the camp.

Rainpaw stopped grooming, staring at the camp entrance. Curiosity gripped her, pleading her to go, to find out what was going on. She put one paw forward for a few heartbeats and then put it back and licked it furiously. _Don't get in trouble,_ she told herself, but she couldn't help it. She looked around to check if anyone was looking, and when no one was, she slipped out of camp.

She followed the scent of the patrol, paws thudding quietly, yet hurriedly against the ground. She kept low, her whiskers brushing the blades of grass as she passed. She felt horrible, but although part of her wanted to turn back, curiosity wasn't letting go. She stepped on a twig and it snapped, startling her with the sudden noise. Hoping no one had heard her, she continued on.

Suddenly she realized that she could no long smell the patrol. Worried that she was lost, she scurried around, checking for any signs of them, and ended up even more lost. She huddled in the grass, scared and unsure of what to do. _Never leave camp alone ever again! _She scolded herself, when suddenly she heard the sound of bushes rustling nearby and jumped. She heard the sound of something moving swiftly nearby and a gray squirrel ran by.

_It's only a squirrel, _she told herself, watching as the squirrel dashed up a tree only a few tail lengths away. She decided to start moving again and went slowly and silently at first, but as her desperation to get home increased, she became less and less careful until she was running nearly at full speed. Soon she was bounding blindly thoroughly through the forest, branches smacking against her as she raced by.

Suddenly she collided with something and cried out. She stumbled to her feet and became face to face with a cat bearing a fishy scent. This cat was white with a brown muzzle, ears, tail, and socks with white at the bottom. Her deep blue eyes twinkled as she stared at Rainpaw in confusion.

_RiverClan? _Rainpaw wondered dimly. But before she could say anything, the cat mewed, "Hello, I'm Snowpaw, who are you?"

"I'm Rainpaw," she responded. She glanced around, but she couldn't recognize the place. She did notice, however, that she could smell both the scent of ShadowClan and that fishy scent, which she still guessed was RiverClan. "Uh…where are we?"

Snowpaw smiled and then pranced around at bit, checking things out and raising her noise to the air. "We're on the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan!" she announced when she came back, sounding proud of herself.

"Oh!" cried Rainpaw. She quickly jumped back towards the ShadowClan side in caution. Snowpaw just laughed. She started leaping around, and then, to Rainpaw's surprise, she jumped right next to the border on her side. They stared at each other for a few heartbeats, each on their own side of the border, until Snowpaw put her paw right on the border line and

blinked at Rainpaw. Rainpaw hesitated, and then put her paw right on top of Snowpaw's. Snowpaw looked down, and then smiled.

Then she slowly raised her other paw and, claws sheathed, she smacked her right across the face. In retaliation, Rainpaw hit her back and was then knocked over when Snowpaw pounced on her.

At first Rainpaw enjoyed the play fighting, but then her Clan instincts took over. _What am I doing? Play fighting with a RiverClan cat? I have to stop!_ Rainpaw thought and pushed away, rolling into a nearby pond. She cried out as the icy water gripped her pelt, pulling her down. Her long, thick fur soon became soaked and weighed her down even more.

"H-help!" she pleaded. She heard a loud splash beside her, and Snowpaw appeared, swimming skillfully through the water towards her. A wave created from Snowpaw's splash went over her, causing her head to become submerged. She panicked, her paws slapping the water uselessly. Suddenly she felt teeth grip the scruff of her neck and she felt herself being pulled. Grateful, Rainpaw went limp, allowing herself to be rescued.

Soon she was dragged onto the shore, where she got to her feet and coughed up water. She then shook herself and gazed at Snowpaw.

"Thank you. You saved my life," Rainpaw meowed. Snowpaw just stared worriedly at her, appearing to be deep in thought. "Well…I'd better get going, maybe we'll meet again?"

Snowpaw nodded and then with one last glance at her, she turned around and headed home, while Rainpaw did the same, hoping she was going the right way.


End file.
